Jim Taggart
| aliases = Doctor Jim Taggart | series = Eureka | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Eureka, Oregon | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Just Another Day..." | actor = Matt Frewer }} Jim Taggart is a fictional veterinarian and dog catcher and a recurring supporting character on the Syfy series Eureka. Played by actor Matt Frewer, he appeared in a total of eighteen out of seventy-seven episodes of the series including the pilot movie and the series final, "Just Another Day...". Jim Taggart is presented as a middle-aged man of Scottish ancestry who considers himself a "biological containment specialist", which is just a fancy word for hunter. He resides in the town of Eureka, Oregon, though he generally keeps to himself and has little interaction with the other residents of the town as a whole. However, he had developed a close relationship with Deputy Jo Lupo and there have even been signs of a romantic undercurrent shown between them. For the most part, Taggart busies himself with trying to catch a dog named Lowjack, which tends to pop up in nearly every part of town. Taggart is not convinced that Lowjack is just a simple animal and has come to regard it as "evil incarnate". Notes & Trivia * * Jim Taggart is also the name of the main character from the Scottish crime drama series Taggart, which began airing in 1983. It is possible that Eureka 's Jim Taggart may have been named for this character. * Actor Matt Frewer has lent his zany antics to a number of interesting roles over the years, many of which in the genre of science fiction. He is best known as face and voice of the iconic 1980s artificial personality Max Headroom as seen on The Max Headroom Show as well as a series of commercials for Coca Cola. His other notable credits include episodes of The Stand, Dumb and Dumber, Gargoyles, The Incredible Hulk and Taken. * Jim Taggart drives a specially-designed jeep with a steel cage installed in the bed, ideal for containing animals, and in some cases, humans. Upon first meeting Jack Carter, he shot him with a tranquilizer dart and caged him in the back of the jeep. Eureka: Pilot * The license plate number of Taggart's jeep has NACL as part of the license plate number. Na is the scientific symbol for the element sodium, and Cl is the scientific symbol for the element chloride, which together, NaCl, makes sodium chloride, also known as salt. Eureka: Pilot * Jim Taggart takes the sport of paintball very seriously. To him, it is no different than being a soldier in the field. Eureka: H.O.U.S.E. Rules * Taggart will hunt just about anything. Even Santa Claus is not safe from his scrutiny. * Has a scar along the right side of his face, just below the jaw line. See also External Links * * Jim Taggart at Wikipedia * * * * Jim Taggart at the Eureka Wiki References ---- Category:Cryptozoologists Category:Hunters Category:Scientists Category:Veterinarians